This invention relates to sweetener compositions and, more particularly, to sweetener compositions that are adapted to be used as a sugar substitute.
Certain people require low carbohydrate diets as a result of their metabolic sensitivity to carbohydrate. However, these people have difficulty maintaining the prescribed or recommended diet because of the taste characteristics and limited selection of low carbohydrate foods. Thus, there is a need for a nutritive, substantially non-carbohydrate, non-artificial sweetener which can be utilized to improve the taste and other organoleptic properties of low carbohydrate foods and beverages so as to make such foods and beverages more palatable to persons on a limited carbohydrate diet.